New York City (Criminal Revolution)
New York City is the third location in Dimensional Clash IX. A post-apocalyptic version of New York City, the supreme world dictator Greg Robertson is stationed here. History New York City seems to be the heart of the Criminal Revolution, the event that led to the downfall of Earth in the Criminal Revolution universe. Notable characters such as Sarah Gray, Phillip Milly, and Trashcanhead hail from this city. Like most other locations on Earth, New York City is a warzone as a result of the Revolution, with several factions trying to claim power in the city, or just trying to push their own agendas such as the Crusaders, White America, The Militia, Greg's Revolutionaries, and the NYPD. The entire city also seems to be under constant surveillance by an entity often referred to as the "Stalker". Hidden cameras and microphones, as well as facade cameras to fool the wise, blanket all of New York City and surrounding areas, giving the Revolutionaries an enormous edge on their rivals. Layout Manhattan Manhattan is the most varied in its distribution of faction territory. Precinct One, the fortress headquarters of the NYPD, provides the island with some of the best raw power for the force, despite its lack of physical territory owned. The Manhattan chapter of the police focus primarily on squad-based missions rather than landgrabs as other forces do in the other New York City districts. Some of the best officers are found here, and often are sent out to other districts on important missions. Revolutionary presence in Manhattan has shrunk as the Brotherhood of Steel destroyed the Midtown Tunnel while Sarah Gray's squad and Tex cut off their coastal connection. Overall territory has sunk back as their forces fortify upon rumors of a NYPD R&D upgrade by Mechanica. Supplies and reinforcements must be airdropped which, while taking up many extra resources, is easy to do as they still retain dominance over the skies with their Anti-Air weaponry. Broadway in their territory is a nogo for its proximity to the Empire State Building, which seems to jam any sort of communications near it, similar to other Operator bases. Any attempt to push near the Empire State Building always results in death, even for Revolutionaries who step too close. White America has a significant presence on the southern tip of Manhattan. Without Revolutionary resistance, and Manhattan NYPD resources being channeled into other missions, Dean has little to worry about, though he has encountered an obstruction on the west coast, where police snipers seem to prevent further expansion. Manhattan is also home to the Crusaders and the Militia, housing both of their HQs. The Crusaders maintain an uneasy peace with the NYPD here, as well as the Militia. One growing problem is the drone swarm in East Harlem, which seems to be on a course southwards towards Lenox Hill, a known refuge for doctors after the destruction of the Medical Brigade, though the settlement has turned hostile towards outsiders. There is a minor Commission presence between the centers of Hamilton Heights and Washington Heights, which has entirely prevented Revolutionary expansion coming from the north. A swarm of hostile drones has moved southwards, and will likely come in contact with Lenox Hill if not stopped. Brooklyn Brooklyn has the most significant Crusader and White America presence in the entire city. The northern area under Crusader control has been simply dubbed "Epiphany" after the church where the Crusaders have established their base of operations in the area. As with most Crusader territory, all roads entering Epiphany are blocked off by spiked walls. However, NYPD are allowed passage through Epiphany's gates, so long as they deliver necessary supplies to the zone. The Brooklyn sector of the NYPD seems to have a heavier focus on control and territory than other districts do, expanding as much as possible and keeping a constant presence in their lands, reminding the people that live within their territory daily that they are under NYPD protection. Of course, the force seems to be overbearing in their efforts to keep the people safe, which has led to NYPD sponsored leisure activities within their zones to distract from the worries of the Revolution and the policies of the force in Brooklyn. Brooklyn is home to the capital of White America, which has a direct border with the Revolutionaries in its northern claims. The territory within, for those allowed, is often described as some of the most physically beautiful and visibly serine area in New York City, rivaled only by communities in Staten Island. White America territory (Save for their direct border on their northern claims) is able to safely grow thanks to their assimilation strategy of landgrabbing. To the southeast is a strange conglomerate of survivalist communities, NYPD, Militia, and Crusader forces. This is the site of a planned invasion of Queens from the south, where the communities of Mill Basin and Gerritsen Beach have made peace with one another and have agreed to provide a defensive line while the NYPD, Militia, and Crusaders stockpile resources in this zone. Queens Queens, for those in the NYPD, is the most depressing district in all of New York City. The Revolutionaries have absolute control over almost all of Queens, save for a small community to the east and another to the south. Even pigeons are shot down who fly too close to the district, as all flight is forbidden in Revolutionary territory, especially Queens. It's just a massive sludge of territory to push through, and the heavily armed Revolutionaries have never budged an inch on its claims here. Ironically, Queens is one of the most peaceful districts in all of New York City. Save for the few stabbings, robberies, etc, communities have developed within the district, even children have been raised here as long as it has been under Greg's control. This has, unfortunately, led to full-fledged indoctrination, meaning as time passes, the Revolutionary army has grown more and more loyal to Greg out of brainwashed love rather than fear and necessity. Men, women, and children are willing to die for Robertson as a result, resulting in the surge of "mom bombs" in the past few years. The JFK Airport is an abnormality. It is the only locations where the Operators seem to have claims over more than a single building and a small perimeter. All unauthorized signals are jammed in a very wide radius from various spots within their territory, preventing the growing-in-popularity 'New York Intranet' from reaching much of Queens and a good chunk of Brooklyn. This has also resulted in a sort of "wall" blocking all signals from certain directions, as any communications that happen to pass through the deadzone of Queens and eastern Brooklyn are filtered into nothingness. This forces other factions to use a network of communications to go around the deadzone, but some vital information is often still lost as a result. It is also worth mentioning that the Revolutionaries maintain absolute naval control in the area, having commandeered military warships from various countries. The Bronx The Bronx is often referred to as the Criminal Revolution's "second capital". It is often debated where Revolutionaries first sprang up and established dominance, Bronx or Queens. What is not debatable however, is the Revolutionary presence in the district. Much like Queens, The Bronx is home to Revolutionary communities that birth true loyalists to Greg Robertson. Unlike Queens, The Bronx shares land with a few other factions, most notably the Bloods, Pelham Bay, and a minor NYPD presence. Akin to their Queens counterparts, the small pockets of NYPD are resilient and almost entirely on the defensive. As they have more resources than the Queens Precincts do, the force in the Bronx is ruthless in their execution of the law, and are a constant source of criticism against the NYPD. Most "police brutality" videos on the intranet come from the Bronx. As a result of the force's methods, Pelham Bay recently rescinded their support of the NYPD, cutting off a major supply chain to officers in the area, and directly leading to the encirclement of the Medical Brigade Memorial and Precinct 52. Pelham Bay is the most successful independent community in New York City, but is also the most hostile to outsiders. Absolutely nobody is allowed into their territory without approval from their President. Pelham is the only major naval force in the Bronx, and protects its capital, City Island, with mines in the water, and pirate tactics for attacking enemy vessels. There are many desolated areas of Pelham Bay Park itself, with only minor settlements established primarily for defense and trade. As previously mentioned, The Bronx is home to the Medical Brigade Memorial, the only Militia monument officially recognized by the United States government. However, because of the aforementioned cut of support by Pelham, all police support in defending the memorial has ceased, leaving those who survived the destruction of the Medical Brigade. The doctors and scientists desperately fend off Revolutionary forces enclosing on the memorial, willing to give their lives to preserve the memory of Johana Munn, the Brigade's founder as well as the woman responsible for the current truce between the Militia and the Crusaders. Rikers Island Rikers Island is home to the Bloods, who have been accustomed to violence since before the Criminal Revolution had begun. While officially they are enemies with the NYPD, the two have minimized conflicts over the past decade thanks to the Blood's isolationism and the bigger threats the NYPD faces. Rikers Island is a major source of drug distribution in New York City, and has seen economic growth since the creation of the Militia, its major customer. Staten Island Staten Island is notable for its... Peace. Life functions somewhat normally in Staten Island despite its enormous homeless population, who've taken to making shanty towns around and inside abandoned malls and other areas. The homeless population however does bring a criminal element to the island as people become desperate, but its almost a relief to see simple muggings and a few petty thefts in comparison to the rest of New York City. The NYPD here is most divided on its tactics, and can be separated into the Inner Force and the Outer Force. The Outer Force, which patrols and keeps watch near faction-claimed territory, is very paranoid to say the least. "Mom bombs" are a constant threat from the Revolutionary foothold in the south, and have left the Outer Force often devoid of sensitivity. Officers in the Outer Force often quit or are transferred to other districts in the city after a few years of service, but are disallowed from serving in the Inner Force. The Inner Force conversely, patrols most of the unclaimed land in Staten Island as they did in the times before the Revolution, though with higher-grade firearms and body armor. The Outer Force's desensitized nature has led to Inner Force officers only being allowed from within Staten Island itself to promote a pre-apocalypse feel on the island with calmer, less-seasoned officers. Some has criticized this move as unfair to stressed officers in the Outer Force or other districts, who could desperately use the occasional transfer to Staten Island's Inner Force. Revolutionary attempts to enter the island have mostly come to a halt thanks to the Commission and efficiency of the Outer Force. Though there is a constant battle to the south of the island, with the NYPD and civilian communities holding out thanks to Commission supply lines and artillery in Wofles Hold west of Wolfes Pond. It is believed northeastern Staten Island houses the heart of the New York Intranet considering the safety of Staten island, and the intranet's reach into Newark, and its dwindling range halfway into the Bronx. Clash History Category:Locations Category:Criminal Revolution Category:Cities Category:America Category:United States